The Pirate Princess of Neverland
by Sugar High5
Summary: A young girl dreams up a new character to the story of Peter Pan, and when she finds out such a character exists, they decide to switch places.
1. A Sword Fight and Story Time

A/N I seem to be pumping out these stories! This idea hit me at like midnight last night and I had to get up and type it. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Marguerite and the plot. Tyler and Tristan own themselves.  
  
Chapter1  
  
"The pirate princess of Neverland! That's me!" Marguerite shouted as she parried one of Tyler's blows. She ducked to avoid Tristan's sword, and jumped atop the rather unpleasant eggplant purple couch. "Haha! You've met your match in me Peter Pan!" The red crushed velvet skirt of Marguerite's pirate costume swished about her legs as she jumped over the younger boys heads. Unfortunently, she miscalculated and fell just as she landed. Tyler and Tristan's "swords" were immediately pressed against her throat. "Okay, okay, you win," Marguerite gasped raspily. The only replies were the exhausted pants of "Peter Pan" and "Slightly." The boys removed their weapons and the three sat down on the couch after helping the girl up.  
  
"Alright, story time now." Tyler, or Peter Pan, as he was called when they were role playing, said. He was still exhausted, but looked very pleased with himself overall. He was the eldest of the boys, for he was almost ten.  
  
"Okay. Which one?" Marguerite panted. The mock battle had been fun, but the "Pirate Princess of Neverland" was drained nonetheless. She was the eldest of the three, though she was not related to the boys. She was just the babysitter, and they her "charges," as she liked to say. Being thirteen, she was of a perfect age to be babysitting, for she was old enough to take care of others, and young enough to still be a child and therefor enjoy things such as the typical routine of their Thursday nights, on which Tyler and Tristan's parents always went out to dinner: sword fight with Tyler as Peter Pan, Marguerite as either Captain Hook, Wendy (but only if Tristan was Captain Hook), or her favorite: Marguerite, the pirate princess of Neverland. There was, of course, no pirate princess on Neverland, so this was a character of the real Marguerite's invention. Tristan took various roles, mostly as Lost Boys, John, Michael, one of the Indians, or even Captain Hook. None of them had ever won any more times than the other, for none of them ever won more than two nights in a row. Marguerite felt it was best this way, and did her best to keep this as the routine.  
  
"I want the story of the white bird!" Tristan cried, not fatigued in the least. His boundless energy never failed to astound and bamboozle Marguerite, who never got enough sleep.  
  
"NO!" Tyler cried. "The story with Tiger Lily and Marooner's Rock!"  
  
"The Great White Bird!"  
  
"Tiger Lily and Marooner's Rock!"  
  
"Great white bird!"  
  
"Marooner's Rock!"  
  
"Bird!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
"Bird!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
Marguerite considered telling both, since they were almost the same thing, but since Tristan obviously had had enough fighting for one night, and Tyler obviously couldn't get enough, the babysitter could guess how the story would go. She would tell the Marooner's Rock bit, and Tyler would be fascinated, but Tristan would fall asleep. She would move on to the White Bird part, and Tyler would complain and try to get her to stop. If she did, Tristan would complain that she didn't tell it when he woke up. If she did, she risked Tyler's protests waking Tristan, and Tristan is not a pleasant person when woken by something other than his internal clock. Besides, it would be pointless to tell a story to a sleeping person.  
  
"HUSH!!!" Marguerite hollered. The boys, shocked out of their argument, fell silent at once. "That's better. I'm not going to tell either story." The boys groaned in unison. "Since you can't agree, I'm going to tell my favorite story. The one of Marguerite, The Pirate Princess of Neverland!"  
  
The boys mouthed the last sentence along with her. They had heard it too many times to count, but even so, they looked attentively to the eldest among them. The story had been told many times, but it never failed to fascinate them.  
  
"The story begins with Captain Hook, for once with a soft look upon his hard face, standing in his cabin and gazing sweetly down on the bundle of blankets within his arms."  
  
A/N Okay, thats it. same with my other stories (one of which is not doing so well. Please read and review Leaving Them Behind! Its very good!). five reviews, I write, ten, I post. 


	2. Marguerite's Story

Chapter2  
  
"My child," He said. "A child for my very own, to love me. I was never loved by children, and now I have a child to love me," Capt. Jas. Hook said, his eyes tearing from the tenderness of the moment.  
  
"I shall name you Marguerite, after your mother." The captain actually had no idea if Marguerite was the child's mother's real name. For months and months, the captain had lived inside the fearsome crocodile's belly, when at last he was spit out. Well, not really spit out. What happened was the croc, while passing through an area beriddled with ship wrecks, had unknowingly swallowed a knife, and the supposedly dead captain had cut himself free, and in doing so, both ridding himself of the crocodile and freeing himself. He latched onto a chest from one of the ship wrecks, and floated far out to see, eventually coming washing ashore on a little known Caribbean island. Upon further examination, Hook found a secret compartment within the chest, filled with gold and treasures, which explained to him why the chest rode rather low in the water. From those jewels, the captain spend what he was sure were his last days eating and drinking well, slaking his lust and hoping that perhaps some of the crew had survived and was looking for him.  
  
As it happened, one of the two surviving crew members was indeed looking for him. Poor Smee, ever pathetic and faithful to the captain, had set about searching for James Hook, and, within a month or so of Hook's arrival on the island, just when his supply of money was beginning to dry up, Smee found the poor once-captain, drunk and exhausted on the side of the rode. The pair set out at once to find their way back to the Neverland, so that Hook may seek his revenge upon Peter Pan, the boy who had cut off his hand and fed it to the dreadful crocodile, and then managed to feed the rest of him to that same croc, who was devoted to the taste of the captain. But before they could secure a ship that would make it to the Neverland, Hook's favorite whore, who called herself Marguerite, gave birth to a girl, a bubbly and stubborn girl, with black hair that curled like her fathers, and the strangest eyes. One, the one that, like her hair, took after Hook, was blue as the sky on the clearest of clear days, but the other was brown as dark chocolate, smooth and speckled with green at turns. Marguerite, being a whore, could not care for her, so it was up to Hook.  
  
Hook took the newly named Marguerite to the Neverland, where he cared for her until she was the age of thirteen at which, like all children in the Neverland, she stopped growing and aging. She was taught the art of the sword and bow, and was apt at both, mostly so the bow. She wore a blood red velvet dress, fit for the finest queen, with a black sash, black as her hair, which put the night time sky to shame. She was a true daughter of nature, climbing trees and spending days at a time in the woods, day in which Hook would become drunk due to his worry, and when he passed out from the toxins, somehow Marguerite always knew, and she would return to his side and care for him until he woke.  
  
She also spent many days climbing the rigging. Many heard her say that she never felt more alive than when she was standing at the top of the mast, wind blowing through her hair and chill chapping her lips. She said it almost felt as though she were flying. These were the times when Hook would take a swig of drink and return to his cabin, to pace and fret with worry that his daughter would find that there was a way to fly, but she would need to befriend Peter to do so, for only her held the secret, until his daughter would come down.  
  
Now, having said this, you may have it in your head that Marguerite was a kind girl, a nice one whom you might like to be friends with. Well, make no mistake, this was the last thing she was. Marguerite was a pirate, through and through. She had a cold heart and even colder eyes. In her eyes, she held her determination. That was the best place for it, because people were most drawn to stare at her eyes, curious as they were, and when they did, it was immediately apparent that Marguerite was not one to be trifled with. She had killed many a Piccaninny during her mainland jaunts, and the Lost Boys were more afraid of her than Hook. So afraid were they that they refused to speak to Peter about her, for they knew that once their beloved leader found out about her, he would set out to kill her, and they feared he may loose. In hearing this, it is instantly apparent that these are not the Lost Boys from when Wendy was here. No, those boys stayed with Wendy, and became her brothers (except for Slightly, who became her cousin). No, these Lost Boys were different, but since Peter disliked change so much, he gave them the same names as before, and thus they took on the personality of their predecessors.  
  
Life went on as thus, and all were happy. Marguerite had many friends on the island, mostly in the mermaids, as they shared the same cold spirit to be found in Marguerite, and she felt she could confide in these mysterious creatures. In surrounding herself with such company, her cold spirit grew and flourished. That is, it grew and flourished until she and Peter became aware of each others presence's. 


End file.
